


Talons

by killerweasel



Series: Winging It [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, winged!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's wings can do more than just flap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talons

Title: Talons  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 450  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [knightphoenix2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knightphoenix2/pseuds/knightphoenix2)  
Summary: Newt's wings can do more than just flap.

 

 

Newt is up to his elbows in Kaiju intestine when Hannibal comes into the room. Newt's wings are flapping to the beat of the song he's listening to. Hannibal frowns when he catches a glimpse of something in each of the talons located at the top of the wings. Even as he gets closer, he still can't make out what it is.

"Newt?"

"Hey, Hannibal." Newt is carefully slicing some sort of gland out of the intestine, so he keeps his eyes on what he's doing. "Meeting end early?"

"It's after six." Hannibal stands on Newt's left and looks up at the talons. There is a stress ball in each one and Hannibal can see the talons squeezing around them. "You should take a break and have dinner with me. Then you can get back to whatever it is you're doing."

"Can we go to the noodle place?" Newt lets out a triumphant noise as he finally gets the gland free. He gently sets it in a nearby container. "The shirts you ordered for me were dropped off this afternoon."

Newt's wings are too fragile to be bound and hidden. Hannibal brought his tailor in to come up with some designs so Newt didn't have to wander around half-naked all the time. That's fine for when he is working in the lab or relaxing, but Newt can't stand being trapped indoors for too long. He tends to go stir-crazy, which in turn, drives Hannibal nuts. Now that the Kaiju threat is gone, a new wave of Kaiju-themed clothing have sprung up, including people wearing wings. Unless people get really close, they tend to assume Newt is just following the latest fashion trend.

"Good." Hannibal slips his glasses off. "Kid, I gotta ask, what's with the balls?"

"It was Fang's suggestion." He seals the container and walks it over to a nearby refrigeration unit. Newt tugs his gloves off and tosses them in a bin. "I told her I could move the talons, which is really cool and I'm not even sure how I'm doing it, it kinda just happens. They're like extra fingers. This should help make them stronger."

Hannibal has a wicked smile on his face when Newt looks up. It's a smile Newt's seen before, usually when Hannibal has just come up with something new and interesting to try in the bedroom. Newt arches a brow. "You're thinking about something naughty. You want to tell me or is it a surprise like last time?"

"I'm just picturing you all tied up and using the talons to jerk me off. Once you have better control over them, of course."

Newt grins. "Oh, I love the way you think, dude."


End file.
